pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Alexis Hart
LOOK, This character is made by a close friend of mine, and she did NOT copy Emily Kinney. She did not intend for Alexis to look anything like Emily and she didn't even know who Emily was when she made Alexis. She's been reduced to tears because of what YOU said, and she's about to delete Alexis and deactivate her dA account. Emily actually copied HER fanfic about Alexis, so if you want to be mean, go to Emily's page. You're being jerks. Just stop it, people, stop. Get a life. ~ CrescentMoon No offence, but this seriously looks like you copied one of our most precious characters, Emily Kinney. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Blossom: commander and the leader! 14:13, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly what I was thinking. Even if she's not a copy of EGK, she's still a bit of a Mary Sue. (But hey, original artwork FTW.) [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 14:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed that too. And my nose is bleeding. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Blossom: commander and the leader! 14:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Don't copy Emily! Make your own ideas! Don't use someone elses! ~Really Big Hat~ :........... I just read her personality part of her page, and she seems like my Daisy. Not cool. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 23:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Originality is hard to come by sometimes, and articles occasionally start out unoriginal, but as the person writes more stories, they can define the tiny details about their character. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 01:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :How true, yes how true!, said the Sour Kangaroo. And do you know what I'm planning to do? I'm going to protect them, with you! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 01:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Humph! ;D [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 01:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I hope you all stop bullying her. (Not you, Daisy56 and AmericanChe.) We haven't been bullying her, Gosh! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 01:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I am not a bully. Please do not try to stir up the drama again, and please do not call me a bully, because I am not a bully; I'm just a little harsh sometimes. We are all friends. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 01:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I like Emily, I kinda feel like this is acopy! I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU. I'm talking about all the people who have called her a cowardly copycat and such. It was a misunderstanding. If another fight starts again because of you, I shall have to block you, miss. Everyone is friends with Fawnspirit now, all hard feelings are gone, it's just you who keeps poking the embers in the fireplace. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 01:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :*pours water on embers, which fizzle and smoke* [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 01:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. It's just that Fawnspirit made this: http://my.deviantart.com/messages/#/d30f8oj and i was worried about here. I'm just a guest that was concerned about her friend. :I know, it's good that you're there for your friend. Honestly, though, it's over now, you don't need to worry anymore. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 02:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed, although I am slightly offended by being called a jerk, and various other things on dA. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 02:04, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, "jerk-idiot" really makes me want to be friends with them. :P [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 02:08, October 10, 2010 (UTC) That was before i knew you were defending her. I'm sorry. It's okayz, though I think it won't help make any new friends on dA now. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 13:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I left a comment on that dA link up there, apologizing... and then forgot to say I was from the wiki, and said that too. That was probably a wrong move on my part, though, because those people will probably attack me for hating on Alexis, even though I only said it sounded like she was a bit of a Mary Sue (with no offense intended). [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 13:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind, as long as you're not mad at me. I'm not. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 13:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, American che! That was really nice of you. Good. i don't like it when people are mad at me. I'm not mad either. Say we put this whole misunderstanding behind and be fwiendz? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 13:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'll be your fwiiiiiiend! ...wait... [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 14:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :*facepalm* [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 14:03, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, let's be friends! :D Yayz! :D Btw, I'm DaRandomzChick on dA :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 14:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I added you to my friend list! :D Yeahz! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 14:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll have to stalk find search up Aw, forget it. I'll find you somehow, Daisy. You won't evade CHE! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! ;D [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 14:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Just go to "Friends", click "Manage friends", and add her. Done. I'll add you too. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 14:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I see you changed Alexis to not having a crush on Ferb until she's fifteen. Cool! {He likes wearing pants, Dib! Aliens don't like wearing pants!} 22:58, December 9, 2010 (UTC)